History of Nordreich
This page lists a detailed history of Nordreich, including information on both the original and current incarnations of that alliance. Original Nordreich Formation and establishment Nordreich was formed on October 13, 2006, as a merger between the Prussian Federation and the Volksleitung, which was announced on October 15. Striderwannabe and Friedrich Meinhoff III were each awarded a Hero of the Reich medal for their diplomatic work in the merger discussions.Nordreich Goes Official, PrF+VL=NR Nordreich attained 100 members upon its formation.Nordreich Breaks 100 Member Mark! The alliance signed its first mutual defense pact with the New Polar Order on October 24, setting the precedent for its future politics and marking the beginning of Nordreich's existence as an influential political power.Nordreich Alliance - New Polar Order (NpO) MDP Meinhoff commented on the treaty: Marking the first of many diplomatic successes, the Mutual Defense Pact between the New Polar Order and the newly created Nordreich marked the course of Nordreich politics for the rest of its existence (with one notable and highly involved exception). The Nordreich was, from the start, a stalwart ally of the Orders.NoR/NoV History Shortly after formation, Wartides14 was given the task of organizing the Wehrmacht, the military arm of Nordreich. The Wehrmacht was declared fit for duty by the Volksführers and Feldmarshall Wartides14 on October 28, 2006. The Wehrmacht was sworn in by Blood Oath that evening by Kaiser Martens, the Reichsleitung and Volksführers. The October Massacre On October 29, Nordreich issued its first declaration of war against the Sons of Liberty alliance, which would later become known as the October Massacre. Nordreich cited the SoL's aggression towards other nations "because of ideological differences," and the declaration was met with widespread support among the international community.Nordreich Official Announcement The Sons of Liberty announced its surrender the following day, and disbanded.Sons of Liberty Official Announcement Continued growth and the Maroon War Kaiser Martens was announced the first Kaiser of Nordreich on November 3.A Historic Occasion for Nordreich During this time, Nordreich continued to establish itself as an international power, signing a mutual defense pact with the United Global Order,The Treaty of Dresden as well as a non-aggression pact with the Confederation of Allied Nations.The Northern Confederation Pact An annexation agreement with The Trade Federation was also reached;NoR-TTF Anti-Partisan Merger however, a majority of ex-TTF members later left and re-formed as a different alliance. The Maroon War On November 14, 2006, Nordreich and the Maroon Defense Coalition jointly issued an ultimatum to the International Communist Party, in which it was revealed that the ICP was planning to move to the Maroon sphere in spite of several previous admonitions against it by a number of Maroon leaders, Nordreich included.NoR-MDC Maroon Ultimatum The ultimatum warned the ICP to cease any plans for moving to the Maroon team, and demanded that any ICP member whom had joined the team after November 12 leave it at once. The ultimatum also announced the signing of the Balkan Accords, a pact signed between major Maroon alliances to guard against foreign incursions into the sphere. Nordreich also released an intelligence report which revealed strong anti-NoR sentiment in the ICP, as well as their intent to attempt to take control of the Maroon senate and subvert Nordreich's position on the team.Nordreich Official Report The breaking point came later that evening, when Kommando declared war on Kaiser Martens and launched a nuclear weapon within a minute after posting his resignation from the ICP. Mere minutes afterward, Nordreich posted its declaration of war alongside the United Global Order.Nordreich and UGO declare war on ICP Several alliances joined in the conflict, with MDC,Official MDC Announcement TTK,Official Templar Knights Announcement CSN,CSN declares war on the ICP GDA,Global Democratic Alliance Declaration of War NpO,Announcement from the New Polar Order and GOONS,I guess now's the time to state our intentions. joining on Nordreich's side, and ODS,ODS Declaration of War SRI, LSF, and S37 entering alongside the ICP. The war concluded as a tactical victory for Nordreich on November 16, after it offered the ICP unconditional peace to avoid escalation of the conflict. Other alliances reached similar peace agreements shortly thereafter, and the ICP announced its move to the Pink team.ICP Color Announcement In the midst of the Maroon War, Nordreich also signed the Angry Kitten Pact, a mutual defense pact with the New Pacific Order.The NPO and NoR "tie the knot" Post-war reforms, the Northern Defense Front, and ICON protectorate The weeks immediately following the Maroon War saw a number of changes within Nordreich. On November 21, 2006, Kaiser Martens announced the ratification of "The Berliner Manifesto", his personal initiative to correct several faults he perceived within the alliance, as well as an updated version of the Nordreich Charter.The Berlin Manifesto Three days later the formation of the Northern Defense Front, a three-way pact between NoR, MDC, and UGO, was announced as well. The organization would prove to be short-lived, however, disbanding a mere 44 days later on January 7.The Disbandment of the Northern Defense Front Friedrich Meinhoff III, Nordreich's Foreign Affairs Minister of the time, attributed the dissolution to "internal strife," saying that the NDF had grown too large too quickly. The original three signatories would remain allies, however. The formation of the NDF coincided with a summary cancellation of non-NDF mutual defense pacts by Nordreich, although this was not announced. The move resulted in lackluster relations between Nordreich and the Orders for the weeks leading up to Great War II. On December 11, Nordreich announced to the world a protectorate treaty with the Imperial Cabal of Nationalists,Nordreich announces a protectorate the first of its kind in Cyber Nations. ICON would eventually be fully absorbed into Nordreich,A Final Announcement from ICON bringing with it a number of members who would later rise to prominence within Nordreich, including Leviathan XIII, Nemhauser, and Valek. Kaiser Nordir and the Norway Incident Nordreich continued to move ahead. On December 20, Kaiser Martens announced his resignation as Kaiser of Nordreich and subsequent temporary leave of absence, and the accession of Riksbeskytter Magnus Nordir to the throne.NoR Announcement(s) The announcement also presented the new Nordreich flag, reminiscent of Imperial Germany. The opening days of 2007 brought with them one of the landmark events in Nordreich and Cyber Nations history, which eventually became to be informally known as the "Norway Incident". The Norwegian outlets Aftenposten and Verdens Gang published articles stating that the government of Norway was investigating the use of their national anthem, Ja, Vi Elsker, in a Nordreich recruitment video, which the Norwegian state department termed "Nazi propaganda"."'Yes, we love' in Nazi film", Verdens Gang, 2007-01-02."National Anthem in Nazi propaganda", Aftenposten.no, 2007-01-02. The article caught the attention of various Internet websites and forums, one of these being Fark.com.FARK.com: (2512979) Norwegian government upset that a group in an online game, Cyber Nations, is using their national anthem in a YouTube video This resulted in the formation of the Farkistan invasion alliance, and thus is often attributed to be indirectly responsible for the onset of the Second Great War. It also resulted in a considerable influx of new users in Cyber Nations, with Nordreich itself gaining hundreds of members.Unspeakable Evil's Alliance Membership Graph Great War II and post-war diplomatic advancements With the creation of the Farkistan alliance, and Fark.com's long-standing rivalry with SomethingAwful.com (the "parent site" of GOONS, it was not long before a mutual state of war was declared. Things soon escalated, as the LUEnited Nations declared war on GOONS for denying Farkistan's right to exist. Treaties on both sides were soon activated, and thus Great War II began. Kaiser Nordir posted an official statementAchtung! Nordreich Statement on January 11, announcing the termination of all non-aggression pacts with League alliances and offering vocal support to The Initiative, although Nordreich remained out of the war for the time being. The day following the declaration of support for the Initiative, Nordreich announced its decision to declare war against "the League-supporting bandwagoners, the 'Odious' ODS, and the anarchists in the the LSF,"Declaration of NoR a decision made because Nordir believed Nordreich to be indebted to GOONS and NpO for their assistance in the Maroon War. Two days later, Nordreich's acceptance into the Initiative was announced,Joint announcement from the Initiative. and the conclusion of Fall Schwarz was declared on January 16, which coincided with the return of Kaiser Martens from his leave.Nordreich Victory Parade! During the two-month period following the Second Great War, Nordreich announced a number of new treaties. The first of these were the Illuminati mutual defense pact and the Novus Orbus protectorate pact on January 20,Nordreich Announcements! followed by the Northern Dimension Pact, a mutual defense pact signed with Peliplaneetta (now known as the Finnish Cooperation Organization).The Northern Dimension Pact The Saint Patrick's Day War It was not long before tensions again began to flare between Nordreich and the Left; NoR began to notice a number of nonaligned Germanic-themed nations coming under fire by various left-wing alliances for ideological reasons. On March 8, 2007, Leviathan XIII, Nordreich's Reichsmarschall at the time, declared: Nordreich will now be taking a zero tolerance stance to any nations, aligned or not, who wage wars on innocent nations merely because they believe them to be "fascists." Note the quotations, because this policy strictly states that proof must be provided of real life, overt racism. Political nationalism is not just cause for declaring war on someone, nor is a Germanic name (including use of the word "Reich"). … I am not blind to this transparent attempt to subvert Nordreich by attacking new players or minor alliances which may be sympathetic to us.Antifa Operations It was also reiterated that Nordreich supported the New Polar Order's war against Stand or Die, due to evidence of Stand or Die's white supremacist affiliations. The situation between Nordreich and the Left continued to worsen. Numerous threads were created by prominent left-wing figures to provoke Nordreich, leveling accusations of racism. On March 9 an outspoken opponent of NoR, Fredistania, declared a rogue war on and nuked Leviathan XIII and Humanophage, with vocal support from several leftist figures.Declaration of war Nordreich ultimately declared war on the Libertarian Socialist Federation on the evening of March 16,NoR declares war on Germanophobia in a conflict that would come to be known as the St. Patrick's Day War. The Byzantine Empire issued a counter-declaration the following day.Declaration of War The Syndicate,Official Syndicate Statement the Global Democratic Alliance,GDA Declares war on The Byzantine Empire and the Finnish Cooperation OrganizationImperial Declaration of War retaliated against BE. On March 18, the Socialist Workers FrontAnnouncement from the Socialist Workers Front and Euphorian CommonwealthStatus of the NoR-LSF War also joined the war alongside LSF, with the Imperial Defense Front counter-declaring.DoW from the Imperial Defense Front The war did not last long, however, when it became apparent that the NPO declaration of war on GATO was about to trigger a Third Great War. Shortly after declaring a peacefire on March 19, the Byzantine Empire and the Euphorian Commonwealth surrendered and paid reparations. Nordreich and its allies offered lenient peace terms to the LSF, which were accepted on March 20,The Libertarian Socialist Federation admits defeat and a mutual peace was reached with SWF.Socialist Workers Front Peace Declared Great War III In the days following the cessation of the St. Patrick's Day War, the Third Great War began to be waged in full. On March 19, after several Initiative alliances had declared war on GATO, Nordreich issued a declaration of support for the Initiative.Nordreich: Support It was clear, however, that Nordreich would become involved at one point, and on March 23, this came with the Socialist Workers Front declaration of war against the Initiative, and Nordreich in particular. Nordreich responded immediately, announcing its own entrance into the war jointly with FCO and the Syndicate a mere 6 minutes afterward,We enter the Fray and thwarted SWF's update attacks. The Socialist Workers Front rapidly lost strength and members, and ultimately announced its disbandment on April 12.A Socialist Workers Front Announcement Sons of Liberty attacks On March 26, Vyatich and Solidus left the SWF and announced their nuclear war against Nordreich,Sons of Liberty Announcement claiming the return of the Sons of Liberty, the alliance which had disbanded after surrendering to Nordreich in the October Massacre. The statement included a number of references to Nordreich as "Nazis", and was met with approval by a small number of left-wing supporters; however, the SWF officially denied support.Sons of Liberty Announcement (Response by HighChancellorPWK) Nordreich responded by declaring that although the nuclear rogues originated from SWF, it would not employ a nuclear first-strike policy against the alliance.Nordreich Official Response Since the Socialist Workers Front only disbanded and did not surrender, Nordreich continued attacking those still using the alliance affiliation in their nation bios. NoR also fought alongside the New Polar Order against the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, which also disbanded as a result of the war, and on several other minor fronts. Nordreich declared victory on April 14, and also announced the beginning of a new economic project.Peace in the Reich Operation Norse Retribution and the end of the Empire In early April 2007, Wartides14 returned to Nordreich after having been away since January, reassuming his positions as Minister of the Interior and Reichsgeneral. He and a number of other NoR officials became suspicious of attempts at "infiltration", "subversion", and "espionage" by remnants of Stand or Die and other hard-line and white nationalist elements within the alliance. They became aware of the existence of The Shield Wall, a small alliance composed mainly of former Stand or Die members, and announced their declaration of war against it in on April 25, in what was termed "Operation Norse Retribution."NORDREICH DECLARES WAR (see Downfall) The announcement was met with widespread support, even among traditional opponents of NoR. It was also around this time that Nordreich attained 2 million total nation strength.NoR hits 2 million NS Nordreich's days were drawing to a close, however, with an internal crisis coming to the fore in the wake of Operation Norse Retribution. On May 1, Leviathan XIII announced to the world the expulsion and destruction of Sigmund Ceowulf and Humanophage, alleging that they had been conspiring against the rest of the government in an organized attempt to coup the alliance.Deutsche Treue Both Sigmund and Humanophage vehemently denied the charges.Deutsche Treue (Response by Humanophage)Deutsche Treue (Response by Sigmund Ceowulf) The expulsion of the two long-time and prominent members made a shockwave within Nordreich. Shortly after the announcement by Leviathan XIII, Kaiser Martens issued a response stating that he and the rest of the government had been manipulated by Leviathan, whom Martens alleged was pursuing "his own agenda, on a witchhunt, striking those whom even had never raised a word against anyone, simply because of being 'Suspected Nazis'."Martens Speaks Martens made an apology to all Nordreich members, including Sigmund and Humanophage. Adding to the confusion, Kaiser Martens made another statement the next day, announcing his capitulation as Kaiser of Nordreich and taking full responsibility for the debacle. In it, he stated that he had ousted Sigmund Ceowulf, the administrator of Nordreich.org, for refusing to cooperate with the rest of the government in removing various controversial content from the website. Martens blamed "extreme racialist policies" for causing rifts in the alliance which ultimately resulted in its demise. He withdrew NoR from the Initiative as his last act as Kaiser, and left the alliance entirely, adding that he and any who chose to follow him would remain under the protection of the New Pacific Order.Martens Capitulates Nordreich subsequently fell into complete disarray, with a majority of its leading officials resigning. John C Calhoun, a Volksführer at the time, declared war upon and nuked Kaiser Martens. Magnus Nordir assumed Kaisership of the alliance,New Reichskaiser of the Nordreich! although it became clear that Initiative leadership would not recognize the new interim government, and that attacks were imminent. Nordreich's disbandment was announced a matter of hours later on May 2, 2007, 12:29 PM.Official Nordreich Announcement Following the official disbandment of Nordreich, Kaiser Martens and a group of followers went to the transitional Grossdeutsches Reich alliance, under the NPO's protection. On May 5, the formation of the Norden Verein was announced, designated by Martens to be Nordreich's successor.Rising from the ashes: Norden Verein The remaining members in Nordreich regrouped and rallied under the banner of the Western Imperium, which immediately came under attack by the Entente of the Sun,EoTS Declares War the Libertarian Socialist Federation,LSF declaration of war on WI and the League of Intelligent HumansThe LIH Marches to War due to "Nazism". The alliance dispersed shortly thereafter. Several months afterward, Kaiser Martens authored a post on the Open World Forum providing a more detailed version of his account on the events.Nordreich: Der Untergang Had Nordreich not disbanded, it would have achieved sanctioned status on May 26.Sanctioned alliance change Video Controversies In mid-November on the day of the declaration of the Maroon War, a person using the alias "Kaiser Soylent" posted on the Cyber Nations forums that he had completed an official Nordreich recruitment video.Official Nordreich Video Released The video depicted scenes of graphic violence, emaciated bodies of Holocaust prisoners, Nazi aggression, and Holocaust atrocities, followed by pictures of Adolf Hitler and swastikas mixed with Nordreich propaganda. Kaiser Martens replied to the thread in short order, stating that it was not endorsed in any way.Official Nordreich Video Released - Kaiser Martens' response The video was removed from the Cyber Nations forums by the moderation staff for offensive content. The Norway Incident The alliance made the front page of Verdens Gang's web edition (VG), as well as stories in other online newspapers. The headlines referred to Nordreich as a Nazi organization due to its propaganda films. In one of these, Nordreich Anthem: Ja vi elsker/Yes we love, released in late December, they used the Norwegian national anthem, Ja, vi elsker as background music for a slide-show which allegedly contained Nazi imagery. According to VG, both the Norwegian Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Norwegian Police Security Agency reacted to the clan's "abuse of the Norwegian national anthem and other symbols". As did Norway's embassy in Berlin, in spite of the clan itself claiming to be mainly localized in USA."*new* official statement emailed to various officials, thelonglines.com. About extreme right: "Our 'group' (clan, alliance, etc.) is based in a popular online nation simulator/Role playing game called Cyber Nations; located at http://www.cybernations.net. The game consists of tens of thousands of players, of which participate in several player created alliances of all different types of affiliations, be they conservative, communist, nationalist, libertarian, or "far right". It is for the sake of fun gaming that such political diversity exists in the game, for the sake of 'role playing', as politics are heavy in the alliance politics that keep the game running between all of these player created groups. "It may come as a surprise to you, that Nordreich is one of these in game alliances. We are a fictional organization comprised mainly of political minded teenagers that harbor a conservative/nationalist/European pride ideology; with a few exceptions to the rule; even non-European peoples with a nationalist mindset are welcome to the alliance." About nationalities: "we are multi national, with members all over the world; even Norway … We broke no laws here, and since we practice freedom of speech in America (a practice outlawed long ago in central/northern Europe) we have the right to use whatever song or speech we wish." Unlike the previous video, this video was released directly by the top Nordreich administration, ensuring its authenticity. Later it appeared that the 'Nazi video' did not contain Nazi imagery at all. The image published by the Norwegian press, the so-called picture of "Hitler's fleet", was in fact a picture of the American navy in the 1930s. Nonetheless, the video was removed by YouTube due to copyright infringement.Washington Times News Article on the video Nordreich during the War of the Coalition In the early hours of 18 August 2008, Kaiser Martens announced the reformation of Nordreich.The Return and Death of Nordreich (We ride with the Valkyries!) In the same announcement, he announced that it would be merging into Vox Populi "until the war is over". Despite this, Martens' new incarnation of Nordreich never re-emerged following the end of the War of the Coalition. Reformation of Nordreich On 6 May 2009, Nordreich announced its reformation as a Black-team alliance.The Will of the Norns Emperor ß, kingzog, and John C Calhoun were named as the alliance's triumvirs, and soon after, kingzog became Reichskaiser. Nueva Vida announced over the alliance,Nueva Vida Treaty Announcement and the Lone Star Republic—which had been the home to many of the reformed Nordreich's members—merged into the alliance on 15 May.Nordreich - Lone Star Republic Merger With the alliance's rapid growth, the NV protectorate was upgraded to an only a month after its reformation.Joint Nueva Vida - Nordreich Announcement The alliance ratified a new charter,Nordreich Announcement (A New Charter) which, contrary to the original Nordreich Charter, has some democratic elements to it, and Nemhauser became Reichskaiser on 29 August.Nordreich Announcement Nordreich entered the Second Unjust War on 2 February 2010 with a declaration of war on Valhalla.Nordreich DoW On 24 April 2010, Nordreich had its flag added to the Custom Flag list after Chiftelos won Round 10 of Cyber Nations Tournament Edition.An Official Nordreich Announcement (Exportation of the Nordreich State Flag) References Nordreich Category:Nordreich